The Gift
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: A team visits the planet of Vendel where Rodney and Radek participate in a local ceremony. The end result brings them closer together than they ever imagined. Warning: if you find slash offensive please do not click here!
1. The Blue Glowy Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis and I am not making any money by writing about it.

Title: The Gift

Author: Madelin Breaker

Warnings: Suggestion of Sexual Situations

Pairings: McKay/Zelenka

Spoilers: Anything aired is game

Rating: K+

Status: WIP

Archive: Sure, just let me know—also, at my website geekyone. Please

Summary: A team visits the planet of Vendel where Rodney and Radek participate in a local ceremony. The end result brings them closer together than they ever imagined. Warning: If you find slash offensive please don't click here!

* * *

"Retolda Ma Nelarivelda," Re'ven, the high priest on Vendel, recites over the blue glowing ball, which Rodney and Radek have both placed a hand upon.

"Ke'en'el Dehtyl K'Tonal," he continues, as the ball grows brighter—radiating warmth.

The rest of the room stands in silence, gathered around the stage upon which the ceremony is being preformed, until the ball stops its glowing. They irrupt in what must be the Vendel manner of cheering, "Kelta!"

Rodney, Radek, and the rest of the team from Atlantis are then guided to a giant banquet hall. The pair of scientists is seated at a table of honor while the others find themselves pulled to the back of the room.

"What just happened?"

"Do you think if I knew I wouldn't have said something?"

"Yeah," he responds distracted by checking out the functioning ability of his hand.

"Your hand is fine. Look around—all other people at this table seem happy."

"How do you know it doesn't work differently on humans?"

"My hand is fine."

"Well…" he makes a mocking face at Radek.

He doesn't look any better when the food begins to arrive.

"You don't know how to mime the word citrus?"

McKay shoots him an evil glare. He really doesn't like it when the culture doesn't speak English.

Laughter fills the banquet hall as the local Vendel people dine on the exquisite platters of food.

Then, the tapping of a staff three times on the stone floor brings silence to the room.

Re'ven holds his staff up in the air, "Nevnma J'elda bnavu" A line of younger men, dressed in similar robes, march through the archway—each carrying a baby.

The couples seated at the table with Radek and Rodney all rise and bow their heads. The staff taps three more times. The line of young men walks along the front of the banquet table each stopping in front of a couple.

Radek and Rodney now stand like the rest of couples, having been chastised by Elizabeth's sharp gaze.

Three more taps—the babies are presented. The room irrupts in joy—friends coming forth to give congratulations and well-wishes.

Rodney stares down at the baby cradled in his arms. He looks dumbstruck, confused, and a little afraid—the same emotions are mirrored by Zelenka.

"Rodney, what's going on?" Elizabeth asks, having found her way to the front of the room with Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon.

"I think this is our baby," Radek answers for him, pointing between Rodney and himself.

"How is that possible?"

"Of course it's our child—that blue glowy ball copied our DNA—merged it—and then replicated it at an accelerated rate."

"Why did you not say this before?'

"I just put two and two together."

"That means that they have technology way beyond our own."

"Or that they have something left over by the Ancients."

"Either way, I don't think they can provide us with any useful information unless someone happens to be an aspiring linguist?"

"What are we going to with the kid?"

Rodney pulls the baby closer at Sheppard's question while Radek reaches to let the baby hold his finger.

"I think that answers your question, John."

"You're going to let them be parents."

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

* * *

TBC

Thank you to all of my loyal readers!


	2. The First Night

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

* * *

"She's perfectly healthy despite being biologically impossible," Carson reassures a panicked Rodney, "Dunnun worry, Rodney. You'll give your self a heart attack before she's one." He hands the baby back to Rodney. Carson shoos them out of the infirmary.

"What do we do now?"

"I think we visit, Teyla."

"Why?"

"To ask the Athosians for baby supplies."

* * *

By night fall, they have Anezka carefully swaddled in a makeshift crib—something the engineering team had quickly assembled.

Anezka gurgles, playing with the edges of her blanket, staring up at her parents.

Rodney stands by the crib railing mesmerized by his daughter.

Radek begins to sing a Czech lullaby—beautiful in his native tongue.

Anezka is lulled off to sleep by the soothing voice of her Otec.

Radek and Rodney turn toward each other. "We need to finish analyzing the data from Lab 27." Radek nods his assent. They open lab tops hastily left earlier on Rodney's desk and silently interpret the code on the screens.

Hours later their concentration is broken by the piercing wails of their child, "I believe she is hungry."

Radek picks her up while Rodney prepares the formula provided by the Athosians. Apparently, it is plant based. The wails turn into muffled sucking sounds as the baby happily accepts the bottle.

"How do you now so much about children?"

"I am the oldest of seven."

"Seven?"

"I have six sisters," Radek clarifies.

"I was an only child."

"That is sad."

"Why? I got the nanny all to myself and all the doohickeys I wanted," his face doesn't portray the joy at the idea that his voice does.

"Here" Radek smiles and hands him the baby. He had already learned of Rodney's gloomy childhood, delving into it would not change the past. "She needs burped."

Rodney places the baby against his shoulder and pats her back. "Why isn't this weird?"

"I do not know the English word for it—soul—destiny maybe—that _thing_ that connects a family together."

McKay grins-he wonders if he has found what he did not have in childhood.

TBC

* * *

Thank you to all my loyal readers!

A/N: Otec means father in Czech.

A/N2: The baby's full name is Anezka (Pure, chaste) Teodora (Gift from God) Zelenka (little innocent one) McKay. I had fun researching Czech baby names and was surprised at how many of them are actually commonly used names. I initially wanted to name the baby Acedia, but discovered that it is one of the seven deadly sins—that freaked me out a bit. I was tickled to discover that Zelenka can actually be used as a girl's name; hence, the baby has two middle names. :-)


	3. The Bath

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

"Vendel?" Elizabeth begins the briefing, "what are your thoughts gentlemen?"

"We don't speak their language," John states already having dismissed this planet as useless.

"True," Elizabeth acknowledges, "They also didn't seem receptive to our attempts at other forms of communication."

"Perhaps that is because we arrived on a day of ceremony."

"Which brings up another point—that blue glowy ball is scary. I recommend that we not revisit the planet based on the fact that they could have far more dangerous technology hidden away."

"Is that not a reason for us to become their friends?"

"They are hiding something." Ronon states, his danger radar is well honed.

"Rodney, what do you think?" Elizabeth intercedes.

"Religious objections aside the fact that they can produce a new born baby from just a copy of genetic codes in the course of one meal is scary to put it in the simplest terms," he begins, quoting John and getting a dig in at the same time, "That's centuries ahead of our research and something the Christian community wouldn't let happen anyway. We should stay far far away from this planet before we get mixed up with something more dangerous than a new born baby."

"They helped you reproduce—that in itself is questionable behavior."

Elizabeth smiles at John's light-hearted teasing. "I'll keep your recommendations in mind. Genetic engineering is a serious issue to consider."

They all get up to leave.

"Rodney," Elizabeth stops him.

He turns, hands carefully supporting the baby swaddled in an Athosian carrying harness. "How's it going?"

Rodney's face lights up, "Well considering the fact that she woke up every two hours last night—not too bad at all."

Elizabeth nods with a smile of her own. _Fatherhood agrees with him._

* * *

"Where were you?" Rodney asks when he gets back to the lab.

"Section B—the lab with huge particle accelerator. We had a test scheduled—we talked about it this morning," Zelenka seems confused that Rodney cannot remember.

"Somewhere between the screaming baby and lack of caffeine—my brain shorted out."

"Oh—I will send you e-mail reminder next time." The likely hood of them going on the same mission again is rather slim, though.

"How did the test go?"

"It runs like a normal particle accelerator," he shrugs, "we're still trying to translate the rest of the controls so it may do more."

"Is that what you're slotted for today?"

As usual Rodney has forgotten a schedule he approved and even what he is supposed to be doing.

"Yes, you are supposed to take a peak."

"Oh, that's today?"

"Yeah, the day after whatever number was assigned to yesterday's planet."

"Okay, let's get to it then," he gestures toward the door getting his energy back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Radek points at the baby still bundled against Rodney's chest.

Rodney looks down causing a grimace to form across his face. The wet spot creeping across his shirt can only be from one problem.

"It was your turn to change her."

"You distracted me with particle accelerators."

"We'll have to go back to your quarters now."

With some very subtle maneuvering, Rodney takes his T-shirt off and wraps it around the child to contain the problem.

The journey is made a jog as Anezka exclaims her discomfort with loud wails. They stop to pant once inside of Rodney's quarters.

"Shhh sweetie—we're almost there now," Rodney comforts his daughter once he catches his breath.

Rodney carries her into the bathroom with Zelenka trailing behind, "Right—bath," he catches onto the idea.

Radek draws the water while Rodney untangles the child from her clothing. He then sets her in the tub kneeling down so he can support her upright. He uses a cup to gently pour the water over her little body. Radek kneels beside him, having retrieved the mild soap and sponge that Carson had provided and begins washing the baby.

Anezka smiles—happy to be in luke warm water instead of a dirty diaper. She experimentally moves her limbs, drawing surprised exclamations out of them.

"He—hey—that's not nice," Rodney fights the urge to duck and cover.

"I think you've had enough tubby time." Zelenka peals his shirt off before reaching for a towel. He accepts the squirming child from Rodney.

Anezka yawns now tuckered out from the exertion in the bathtub and the warm water. She drifts off to sleep before Rodney can restore some semblance of order to his bathroom.

"Look," Radek whispers.

Rodney smiles one those big smiles usually reserved for doohickeys. He reaches out to stroke his baby's cheek—his chest now pressed against Radek's bare arm. For a few moments, the two smiling geeks share a connection—a sense of family united by the little form—until Rodney unconsciously puts his arm around Radek's back.

They jerk apart—the connection going beyond what they're comfortable with or even ready for.

Anezka starts to scream—shocked awake by her parents' quick movements.

Radek carries her into the living area making comforting noises.

Rodney remains in the bathroom frozen—posed to give a smart remark, but nothing would come out. He shakes his head, clearing away the moment. He picks up the baby harness and uses the Ancient cleaning unit to take care of its mess.

"We are already late for first round of tests. Peterson and Veliti are probably discovering great miracles without us."

"Well, if you hadn't distracted me with particle accelerators in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Stop blaming me for your inability to focus on more than one thing at a time."

Rodney's mouth opens and closes like a fish—he struggles with a response since he knows he's been muddled all day.

Radek takes the baby harness out of the Ancient cleaning device and hands it to Rodney. He places Anezka inside to sleep against Rodney's chest.

"Let's go."

"Aren't we forgetting something again?"

"Right—shirts first—then go."

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	4. The Console

See part one for disclaimers and other information.

"I've got it—I've finally got it!" Rodney exclaims rather smugly.

"You've only managed to turn it on," Radek doesn't sound nearly as excited.

"It's further than we've gotten in two hours."

"Half the panel didn't even light up."

"Maybe it's broke."

"That would be logical"

"It has power—we interfaced with it to download the code."

"And after six hours of analysis we are no closer to what it does."

"But whatever it does, it has something to do with the ZPM." Rodney opens a panel to get to the circuitry of the machine.

"Yes, it involves the same power equations, but that doesn't mean—hey, hey—what are you doing?"

"Trying to see if something's shorted out? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Playing with live current while holding our child!"

Rodney looks down at the baby snuggled against his chest, "Sorry little one—Daddy's being forgetful again." He stands up, taking Anezka out of the harness and hands her to Zelenka, "Sweetie, play with the man with the funny name."

"Funny, Rodney," Rodney flashes a grin, "Diaper change time anyway."

"Yeah-yeah," Rodney responds before sticking his head into the console.

Radek makes a funny face at him since it was Rodney's turn to change the diaper.

He begins to sing in Czech to Anezka as he cleans her up. Rodney joins in off key and with terrible pronunciation.

Elizabeth strolls into the lab, taking in the singing scientists with a smirk.

"Radek"

He looks up from where he and Anezka are lying on a blanket, "Elizabeth," he responds sheepishly at being caught laying down on the job.

"How's it going down here?"

"Ouch!" a zapping sound comes out of the console, answering the question. The rest of the lights on the panel go out, "I think I found the problem. The panel lighting is just out—imagine that."

"Rodney, we have visitor."

"What?"

"Elizabeth is here," Radek answers a little louder.

"Oh-hi," he pops his head out of the console, waves, and then climbs back in.

Elizabeth casts a glance his way and then turns toward Dr. Zelenka.

"The Daedalus is headed back to Earth. I wondered if you needed anything," she gestures toward Anezka, "We don't have much in the way of baby supplies since the Athosians and most of the other cultures we meet prefer their traditional ways. I mean the Daedalus won't be back for several months so if want to think ahead."

"Umm ahh…clothes, Athosian infant ware is most difficult and um toys perhaps," he throws his hands up in confusion.

"I'm sorry—this is short notice and I'm asking you to plan months in advance."

"Rodney, a little help here."

"What?"

"Baby supplies from earth."

"Yeah-yeah-um-play pen—books maybe—I don't know."

"Alight," Elizabeth acknowledges, figuring that's as much as they're going to spontaneously come up with, "I'll put your requests through," she turns to leave, but pauses, "Could I hold her?'

"Of course," Radek picks Anezka up and gently set her in Elizabeth's cradled arms.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you"

"Of course she is" Rodney comes over to join them.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at the remark. She ponders how much they've changed just in the past few days. She never expected to see Rodney's eyes light up this way for anything that doesn't involve blinking lights and data readouts or to hear him sing lullabies while working. The closeness of the two scientists surprises her—though it's very subtle—they stand in each other personal space—but they still argue the same.

"I'd better go speak to Colonel Caldwell before he leaves."

She's barely gotten the baby back in their arms when they're at it again. "I'm telling you the lights on the console have just shorted out."

"That's real helpful—we still can't read display."

Rodney grumbles inside the console.

"Colonel," she stops him as he's about to enter his ship.

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

"I have a report that needs to get to Earth."

He takes the fold and glances inside.

"Vendel—I heard there's a child running around Atlantis now."

"She's not quite up to running around at three days old, but yes Drs. McKay and Zelenka now have a child."

"Do you really thing it's wise to have two of your senior scientists distracted by parenting."

"Under normal circumstances, I would say no, but I can't exactly ask them to send their baby to another galaxy to be raised by strangers."

"We'll see what Stargate Command has to say about this."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a negative personality?"

"Doctor, just because I prefer to look at the world from a professional rather than a personal view point, doesn't mean…"

"Have you ever been part of a family?"

The colonel looks confused by the interruption.

"Just deliver my report."

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	5. The Cot

See part one for the disclaimer and other important information.

Radek irrupts in Czech with a large crash as his cot collapses underneath him.

Rodney comes flying upright in bed, "What's going on?" he tries to shout through a yawn.

All he hears is a slew of Czech that sounds very similar to what he heard today—yesterday—Rodney can't decide—directed at the malfunctioning Ancient console. He climbs through the mass of covers to the end of the bed where Radek's cot used to be, "Where'd you go?"

More grumbling in Czech comes from the floor.

Rodney leans over the edge of the bed to investigate. "Aw—aw that hurts," he exclaims after he falls head first off of the bed—the grumbling in Czech gets louder.

"Would you mind speaking English?"

"I think I have the right to swear in whatever language I want especially when it is you who has fallen on me."

"Right, right," his mind already moving on, "We should probably check on Anezka."

"You go ahead—I'm making sure body still in one piece."

He returns a moment later to find Radek picking through the bits of his cot.

"She's sleeping," he pause with a smile, "like a baby."

"Cute," he shakes his head in defeat, "It is not salvage."

"Are you sure?" Rodney takes a look at the pile of pieces.

"Yes, Rodney, I'm sure," he starts to sound frustrated again.

"You could go back to your quarters for the rest of the night."

"My quarters were given to group of Aztean refuges yesterday."

"Where's all your stuff?"

Radek points to a box by the door.

"Oh—well in that case…"

The both look at the bed, but Rodney shrugs and pulls his blankets to one side, "I'm not sharing covers."

* * *

Radek wakes to the buzzing of Rodney's alarm. Rodney snuggles closer to him, which Radek chooses not to think about for the moment. He listens for Anezka, but for once his daughter has decided to sleep past the two hour mark, "Rodney, time to get up."

"Go away"

"I want to know how you got up on own."

"I want to now how you think bugging people at unearthly hours of the morning is acceptable behavior.'

"The sooner you get out of bed—the sooner you get to coffee pot."

"You're on my side of the bed."

"I know—and my arm is also thrown over your waist."

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"Yes, very—How about we not think about that right now."

"Yes—yes—good idea," Rodney pulls the covers back up over his head.

"Rodney, up" Radek insists very loudly this time.

"Okay—okay—I'll…' he points to the bathroom, "while you…" he points toward the crib.

"Yes—just like the past two mornings."

Radek picks Anezka out of her crib, changes her, and then prepares a bottle.

"Your turn," Rodney announces as he exits the bathroom hair still dripping wet.

"Is daddy's little girl still hungry?" Rodney smiles at the baby as she continues to suck on her bottle while he holds her.

He hears the shower start and sighs in relief for a few minutes to his own thoughts, "Daddy's confused—normally I wouldn't admit that—but unconditional love right—you can forgive me for not having all the answers—maybe not in thirteen years—I'll work on it—I don't know what to do with your other daddy—I…I can't talk to you about this—you're my daughter and a baby—well—you can't understand me—I'll just stop talking now."

He gently eases the bottle from her mouth before she begins sucking in only air and then he burps her.

"Radek hurry up!"

"If you would get up on time."

"Perhaps you should learn to shower quicker."

"Why aren't you ready?"

"You have take Anezka. I'm going off world remember."

"That's today?"

"Yes—I'm going to be late for the pre-mission briefing."

Radek quickly gathers Anezka and her little bag of stuff, "We are ready."

They walk to the junction in the hall together and then they realize that the lab and the briefing room are in two different directions. Rodney reaches for his daughter's hand and let's her grasps it. He whispers to her about being a good little girl and how he'll miss her.

"Rodney, you're so cute."

"Like you wouldn't do the same."

Their eyes meet—the gaze adding to the tangibility of whatever is changing between them. The mutual insults that had become their form of communication are now a shield to hide behind. The emotions forming around this new life form are beyond that of colleagues, but neither of them knows what to do with the idea.

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	6. The Blue Dye

See part one for the disclaimer and other important information.

Rodney enters his quarters that night with a bright smile despite the long day.

"You are three hours late," Radek looks annoyed.

"Yes-yes, we got sucked into yet another alien ritual. You'll never guess what happened."

"What?" Radek continues his pretence of being upset.

"They dyed Sheppard's face blue."

Zelenka tries to contain them, but the giggles come sputtering out.

"He's still in the infirmary—Carson's trying to remove it, but it doesn't look promising."

Rodney collapses onto the bed next to Radek scattering data discs and scanners. "Hey—I had those in order."

Rodney shrugs, pulling things out from underneath himself, "What are you doing on my bed anyway?"

"I don't have bed anymore, remember?"

"Right—right," he dismisses the thought, "How's Anezka?"

"Sleeping finally—she cried most of day."

"She missed me," Rodney concludes with a little smugness.

"Or she had stomach ache—she spit up on Kavanagh."

They burst out laughing again. The moment passes in silence with Rodney drifting off to sleep and Radek typing away on his lab top.

"Rodney go change."

"Wha," he mumbles groggily.

"You smell like ancient civilization."

"Whatever."

"Rodney!"

"Alright."

Rodney rolls out of bed and stumbles toward the bathroom. He comes back moments later in only boxer shorts, climbs under the cover, and shuts his eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really—but is tolerable."

"Go to sleep."

"I'm still working—particle accelerator produced intriguing results today."

"Tell me about it in the morning," Rodney begins to drift, snoring lightly as he enters unconsciousness.

Radek absentmindedly reaches over to stroke Rodney's hair causing Rodney to make a "mmm" noise in his sleep.

* * *

Radek wakes with a start-- his hand still in Rodney's hair. His eyes bleary attempt to focus on his screensaver, but the streaming binary code only gives him a headache. He closes the lab top and puts it aside to get some real sleep. He finds himself drawn to Rodney's mostly naked form. His hand casually lands on Rodney's stomach and his nose tickles the back of his neck. Radek considers that perhaps they need to talk about this. It would be nice to know what is going on.

* * *

Rodney wakes to the crying of his infant. He knows that means she is hungry. Rodney untangles himself from the Czech scientist--while still trying not to think about it.

A few moments later he holds Anezka while she has her middle of the night snack. His eyes drift back to Radek still curled in the same position. He thinks about how he fits right into that puzzle and how perfect it feels. He sighs. They were headed to this point anyway—that's how Radek had ended up on the mission in the first place—albeit unconsciously—Rodney didn't feel like being without the banter.

_It would be Radek who wiggles his way into my life just like a parasite to zap my independence_.

Anezka yawns around her bottle. Rodney moves quickly to burp her before she falls asleep. He crawls back into bed—a hand brushes his stomach and a nose tickles his neck—the puzzle complete.

* * *

The alarm goes off waking the sleepy pair with a start. Rodney rolls over to stretch and Radek lets out an umph at being smooshed. Radek scoots out form under the scientist who has no intention of moving until he's done stretching. They end up nose to nose-- neither of them moving other than heavy breathes—both of them are smart enough to realize that this is the moment. Radek lightly brushes his lips against Rodney's before getting pulled in by an over zealous tongue.

"Ack—Rodney, you taste like ancient civilization." Zelenka pulls back, scrunching up his face.

"You really help a guy's ego."

"Your ego does not need help—now go get clean."

Radek rolls onto his back, taking a moment to collect himself and then bounces up to get his daughter.

The morning routine continues without the usual underlying tension. Rodney has all the baby supplies packed by the time Radek is out of the shower.

He startles Radek with a spontaneous smug look. Radek snarky remark back to the look is smothered by the overzealous tongue. They break apart when Anezka start to squirm.

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	7. The Panic

See part one for the disclaimer and other important information.

"Yes, Radek, I get it—After all I am the…"

"Smartest man in universe."

"Yes, thank you," Rodney continues, "It, however, does not solve any of our problems."

"But we have first step."

They have finally figured out the Ancient machine after much deliberation on how to change an Ancient light bulb. It really doesn't do them much good at the moment, though. The machine creates the containers for the ZPM's, not the quantum foam itself, and it's out of materials anyway.

"First step gets…" he gesture, "I can't even think of a good analogy for this."

"You are negative man, Rodney McKay."

"No, I'm realistic," Rodney pauses, continuing this fight isn't productive by any means and plus he has already gotten the final word, "Let's pack up and get lunch."

"Tebe a tvůj žaludek"

"If you keep that up the only words Anezka is going to learn in Czech are swear words."

"All I said was 'you and your stomach'"

"Oh," the fuel has been taken out of his snark

"I got you there," Radek laughs.

* * *

"Hey, are you headed to lunch?" John asks.

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiles.

John falls into step beside her.

"What is it? Meatloaf day?"

"No, macaroni and cheese," and adds with a knowing smile, "Somehow the last shipment of meatloaf got lost in transit."

"What a shame."

They round the corner onto a sight neither of them had ever expected to see—Rodney and Radek holding hands oblivious to the fact that someone has joined them in the hallway. John and Elizabeth stop in the junction not wanting to disturb the couple.

"When did that happen?" John asks in a whisper.

"I don't know," she pauses firmly, "but it's good for them—especially Rodney."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always seemed so alone"

"Yeah," John nods firmly and then grins goofily, "Rodney has a boyfriend."

"John, you will not tease him about this."

"Hey—my lips are sealed until they announce themselves—I'm not that cruel."

"Alright," Elizabeth acknowledges, "Come on before we get stuck with the edges."

John laughs.

* * *

Radek mumbles to himself as he walks back to Rodney's quarters. To say it had been a bad day would be an understatement—a very large understatement. Radek had woken up alone this morning to a screaming Anezka. He didn't think much of it at the time—the warm fuzzy feeling of actually being able to acknowledge the enjoyment of cuddling was clouding his brain along with an upset infant. However, the lab was quiet when he arrived—loudly announcing the lack of Rodney. He didn't have much time to ponder that before a minor emergency required his attention—one that he had just finished solving. The quarters are still empty.

Radek sighs—he knows that he has to locate Rodney. He looks down into the eyes of his daughter, "Daddy needs to find you a baby sitter."

"I dunna know about this. I've had training, but that's nothing like the real thing."

"It is simple—when she cries give her bottle, check her diaper, and then put her down to sleep."

"I don know all that—I just…"

"It'll be fine—I trust you."

Radek dashes out of the infirmary.

Actually finding Rodney turns out not to be that hard. The life signs detector registers one white blip in a newly explored sector—it is either Rodney or a wraith.

"Rodney?"

"Yes, yes, I'm working," he waves Radek off.

Radek stares at him—the exhaustion turning into outrage.

"What?" Rodney asks sharply when Radek doesn't leave.

"I have had terrible day—you leave me alone with Anezka and to deal with Kavanagh almost blowing up the lab."

"I know that I am indispensable everywhere, but I can't handle everything."

"Yes, we all know that the Great Rodney McKay must have vacation whenever he wants." Radek opens his mouth to continue to rant, but Rodney interrupts.

"I'm not gay—I can't be gay."

Radek tilts his head the other way, taking in the down trodden form Rodney's body has taken.

"Is that what this is about?"

"My sister is a lesbian," he pauses at Radek's confusion, "There's a huge age gab between us. My parents never let her back into the house after she came out. They never liked me. I can't …"

Radek sits down on the floor next to Rodney and leans his head back, "We are not really gay."

Rodney turns his head and gives him a confused look.

"Unless homosexuals are different in North America, there is lifestyle with being gay. We act no different than before this started. We are perhaps quasi-gay." He says that with a questioning look on his face and making a so-so motion with his hand. He wants to talk more about two people finding each other and being meant for each other, but the time isn't right.

This is enough to make Rodney smile, "I know I can be a pain to live with—well most of the time-- but thank you. I don't know why I let my parents bother me. It's highly unlikely that they care what I do as long as they don't have to see it or me."

He slips his hand into Radek's, squeezes it, and decides to leave it there.

Radek scoots over to peer at the laptop cradled in Rodney's lap, "What is this?"

"I'm still translating."

"Still?"

"I was a bit distracted today."

Radek begins to read what Rodney already has done.

"Where's Anezka?"

"With Carson"

"What?"

TBC

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


	8. The Vacation

See part 1 for disclaimer and other important information.

AN: I apologize for the seriously long time it has taken me to post another chapter. Fanfiction and a double major just do not go hand and hand. In the interim, I have discovered that I do not write descriptive sex scenes, which is what this section was supposed to be. Sadly, you will be getting a very befuddled Rodney instead. This will be the last chapter, but an epilogue will follow, hopefully within a reasonable amount of time.

* * *

The weeks that follow all pass in a hazy blur. Anezka grows like a weed—much to the chagrin of Rodney and Radek. The sleepless nights of the teething process and a near catastrophe when Anezka decides to learn how to crawl in the lab only add to the weariness of the couple—and to the thinness of the science staff's patience.

"Elizabeth, we couldn't possibly…"

"Rodney this is an order—not a suggestion—the two of you have been reeking havoc on the science staff for weeks—Miko was in here crying yesterday."

Radek cringes as he realizes that that is probably his fault, but the woman following Rodney was really starting to get on his nerves—she had great potential without being Rodney's shadow.

"We're not ready to leave Anezka with a babysitter for that long," Rodney states triumphantly, but inwardly cringes at using his daughter as an excuse to not leave the lab.

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth begins in a tone of voice that means the debate is about to end, "Anezka will be fine. I wouldn't dream of doing this if I didn't know a large support system existed—you two should already know that. Go pack—John will be waiting to shuttle you to the mainland."

They exit the room like chastised school children.

"Damnit I it hate when she does that." Radek mumbles in Czech.

"So do I."

Radek stops and looks at him curiosity.

"What? You think your language is so complicated that I couldn't figure it out?"

Radek rambles a few unconnected words in the hopes of confusing Rodney.

"I don't know that much, but it makes you wonder what I know that you think I don't know."

Radek shakes his head and just starts walking again. "Why do I put up with him?"

"Hey, I heard that."

* * *

"Now what do we do?" McKay asks exasperated as he watches Sheppard pilot the jumper back to Atlantis.

"I don't know—we have not been without lap tops since we arrived on Atlantis."

"I had three months of data to correlate."

"And the Daedalus just brought the latest video games."

"At least they left us MREs," McKay sighs moving away from the door.

"How can you be hungry?"

"I don't know why everyone complains about these," he ponders, ripping open the pack.

"Not everyone else is a pig either."

"Hey," he objects, "Ya know this is precisely why I don't take vacations."

"You are afraid people will notice your eating habits?"

"No," he exclaims expecting Zelenka to keep up with the topic change, "There's nothing to do."

"We should build a fire."

"Why"

"Because by the time we get it going it will be dark and chilly."

"I don't see how they thought this would be relaxing."

Radek's assessment of the situation is indeed correct. By the time they take a leisurely stroll to collect kindling and tinder, figure out how the Athosian version of flew functions, and actually get the fire lit, the sun is just starting to set.

They drag the Athosian sleeping mates over to the fire and wrap up in their sleeping bags.

"This is sort of cozy," McKay mumbles in between bites of food, "in a Little House on the Prairie sort of way."

"That is too much work for ambient effect."

"Work?"

Radek glares at him.

They sit in silence while McKay eats.

"Did Elizabeth tell you who is babysitting?"

"No"

They look at each other panicked for a moment.

"I'm sure she is fine."

"Yeah," McKay sighs.

Radek scoots closer and wraps an arm around Rodney.

"I think this is the first time we've been alone since Anezka was born."

"Can we really say born? Born implies a birth…"

"You are missing the point." Zelenka leans in to kiss him.

"Oh-oh" McKay nervously stammers and scoots backward flailing as the sleeping gag catches around his legs.

"Rodney!" Zelenka is stuck between flabbergasted and frustrated.

"No—No—I didn't sign up for this part. I thought we agreed that we're only quasi-gay. The waist is far enough. I…I still think of leggy blonde scientists." The last bit comes out in an even more of a rush as though he's trying to prove a point he doesn't really believe himself.

"It is ludicrous for us to remain celibate."

"Ludicrous?" McKay freezes because he can't really argue that point.

"Come back over here."

Rodney listens because he doesn't know what else to do. Radek settles in to kiss him again and he relaxes, figuring that Radek is on the same page as him now.

It isn't until Rodney feels the hardness of Radek's dick against his side that he realizes that Radek is in another book entirely.

"I think we need hot coco," Rodney muses, hoping to stall further confrontation.

Radek looks at him with disbelief. "I think you are missing the point."

"I think the Daedalus brought more mini-marshmallows. The Athosian version never actually melted in the coco. I'm beginning to wonder what we were really eating," Rodney continues as he extracts himself from the blankets.

"Rodney!" Radek's voice is terse with the intention of shocking Rodney out of his distraction.

"How do I get the water hot?"

"I give up." Radek's tone escalates into anger. "I will make coco and then we will discuss custody arrangement."

"What? I won't have sex with you so you walk out."

"I cannot live with you avoiding serious conversation."

"I…I…"

"Yes that is what I thought." Radek fills a pan with water, turning his back on Rodney.

Rodney sits back down in front of the fire, huddling in the blanks. Radek continues to ignore Rodney while heating the pan of water over the fire.

"In Russian," McKay begins slowly, "I walked in on a pair of soldiers in one of my storage rooms. I wasted a perfectly good lunch on the floor. When I think of sex, I think of Samantha Carter."

"Then what have we been doing?' Radek counters still upset.

"Do we have give it a name?" He then adds sadly, "I was happy with whatever it was."

Nothing is said until Radek hands Rodney a cup of hot chocolate. "I couldn't find any marshmallows."

"That's okay."

They sit awkwardly next to each other.

Radek sighs. "I am being unrealistic. I should not have expected a relationship with you to be normal."

"I don't do relationships."

"Being pessimistic will not help things."

"We still haven't solved the problem," Rodney offers as proof.

"You haven't thrown up yet. I take that to be a good sign."

"I take that as a sign that I haven't eaten enough."

Rodney tries to get up, but Radek grabs his arm. "Stay. I promise I will not attempt to ravish you tonight."

"Okay," Rodney responds hesitantly.

They sit silently together until the coco is gone and the warmth of the fire lolls them to sleep.

TBC


	9. The Epilogue

See part one for disclaimer and other important information.

A.N.: This section assumes that Rodney's sister is like the character from "McKay and Mrs. Miller," but ignores the ignores the actual plot that occurs in the episode.

Five Years Later

"Meredith, I never expected you to show up on my doorstep with a munchkin of your own."

They watch their children play together on the front lawn.

"Well, I never imagined you in domestic bliss either." Rodney replies with the usual amount of sarcasm.

"I can't imagine what Mom and Dad said about me." She sighs.

"No, it was never very pleasant."

"And you're the one that turned out to be gay." Jeanie laughs at the irony.

"I'm not gay." Despite how his relationship with Radek has grown, he still refuses to concede this point.

"You just happen to be in a relationship with another man."

"Yep," Rodney replies wholeheartedly.

"Wow! They really got to you."

"Could I get some more lemonade?" Rodney points to his glass, hoping that it's enough of a distraction.

Jeanie isn't actually foreign to this trick and refuses to let the conversation be waylaid. "No, we're having a conversation."

"You are—I'm just thirsty."

"Rodney, I don't want to fight."

"Then leave it alone."

"You can't deny who you are."

"I don't really see it that way."

"Meredith, would you care to explain then please?"

Rodney really doesn't like being put on the spot like this, but his lemonade trick hadn't worked the first time. "I'm in love with Radek and since the whole gender switching idea didn't go over so well—I'm stuck with him as he is."

"And this doesn't bother Radek?"

"No—not that it's any of your business." The only part that had bothered Radek was the sex part—and well they had obviously fixed that—without surgery--eventually.

Jeanie still looks concerned that their parents have brainwashed Rodney into denying part of himself, but lets the matter drop for now.

"So when do I get to meet this Radek of yours?"

"That may be difficult. You see the um…lab that we work at…the next person in charge tends to do stupid things without supervision."

"Where is this lab? You haven't published in years."

"It's classified."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just making that up because I don't like to talk about my work."

Jeanie laughs.

The End

This is the end of the line. I'm grateful to those who have stuck it out through my lack of posting. Please click the review button at the bottom of the screen. Any comments that are made go to making the next fic even better. Thank you! TTFN


End file.
